Super Bounce
Super Bouncing is a Halo 2 glitch used by characters to achieve incredible heights. The glitch involves the exploitation of terrain flaws and crouching. This glitch is only possible on the Xbox version of Halo 2. It has been removed from the PC version.Gamefaqs The term "superjumping" is sometimes misused and applied to this subject. "Superjumping" typically refers to someone who can jump higher by activating jump height modifications or other outside systems to alter the game. Crouching glitches Super bounces in Halo 2 are triggered by crouching glitches. In some levels, there are some areas that are two low for the character to walk underneath, but the character can fit when crouched. The player is able to crouch underneath this ledge, and once there, they can stop crouching. Crouching and entering such areas apparently causes a de-synchronization between players in a multiplayer or campaign match. This can be demonstrated by having two characters, Person A and Person B, cooperate. Person A should find an area that is prone to crouching glitches. A'' should crouch, walk forward into the area, and un-crouch while continuing to move forward; ''Person B should watch. Person A's screen will show them walking into a wall without moving, but on Person B's screen, Person A will be walking through the wall. A Typical Super Bounce To perform a super bounce, a player must trigger a crouching glitch.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaz7taE1yNY YouTube: Halo 2 Super Bouncing Tutorial] After the glitch has been triggered, they should run around and find any kind of polygon seam. It need not be a sharp edge or corner; any "line" between surfaces will do. The player should then jump and land directly on this "line". When they land, they will be launched into the air. The crouching glitch appears to alter or affect the character's physics, such that when they jump onto the polygon seam, they sink into the level. The game corrects this by applying a large amount of force (an impulse) to the character's model. Collision-related physics as they are implemented in video games are executed in three stages. The first stage is detection: the physics engine must know when two objects collide. However, knowing is not enough -- by the time the collision is detected, the two objects will likely be intersecting. The game engine must fix this problem, and extricate the objects from one another; this would be the second stage. A typical solution to this problem is to very briefly apply a massive amount of force (commonly called an "impulse") to free the objects from one another. After that, there is the third stage, whose effects are actually perceptible; here, the computer "bounces" the objects off of each other, applying the appropriate amount of deformations, friction, etc. When this glitch happens, the player is significantly embedded into the level geometry. Because they are intersecting the geometry a lot, an extremely massive amount of force (as opposed to a regularly massive amount of force) must be applied. This force has the side-effect of affecting the player's momentum, such that the player continues to move out of the surface and into the air. However, this has the unwanted side-effect of launching the player into the air (due to the massive amount of force required to free the player from the level geometry). Often, a player will land in very high areas that were never meant to be accessible, some people have even reached the very tops of the highest maps in the game. Occasionally, the player will fall through the level and be killed by the Guardians. In other cases, the player will die when they land on the polygon seam, and the game will count it as a suicide. Should the player fail to actually super bounce, they do not have to repeat the crouching glitch. The player can simply try to jump onto the targeted polygon seam again, though it should be noted that if they attempt to crouch, they will have to repeat the crouching glitch. An important note is the fact that different framerates result in different bounces. That is to say, the bounces that are possible in NTSC and PAL60 differ from those that work in PAL50. This is a side-effect of the way collisions are detected. Collision checking (detection, correction, and response) is typically done on each frame of animation. If the number of frames per second varies, then the number of collision checks per second will also vary. While such variation is inconsequential for many glitches, it is evidently quite significant for super bouncing. Monster bounces Monster bounces, commonly shortened to monsters and named for their tendency to result in higher launches, are an alternate form of super bounce. Normal super bounces occur when a player lands on a single polygon seam ("gridline"), or a place where such seams intersect. There are two ways to trigger a monster bounce, though both produce almost identical results. The first type of monster bounce occurs when the landing area (the target polygon seam) is thin enough that landing on it causes the player to fall through. The area in question, however, covers additional gridlines. By hitting two sets of gridlines, the player will be launched with even more force than usual. The second type of monster bounce results from landing between gridlines. Such areas are composed of a multitude of gridlines originating at one point and expanding, creating a V shape of many lines. Pressure Launching Some people consider pressure launching a type of superbounce, but since the collision detection that causes the launching happens above the ground rather than in it, they need their own category. The main difference between a superbounce and pressure launch is that they happen because of two different glitches. This is obvious because pressure launching exists in later games and superbouncing doesn't appear. Trivia *Super bouncing, like trick jumping, has spawned a reputable community of "bouncers", who find and perform these bounces and treat them almost like an art form. *Bouncing is not technically cheating, as it was built into the game (albeit unintentionally). It is nevertheless a cheap tactic to use in a matchmade game; most "professional" bouncers use it only as an enjoyable pastime. Before Halo 2 was taken from Xbox Live players would be banned if they superbounced in matchmade games and were caught. Sources Category:Halo 2 Category:Launches Category:Glitch Category:Non-Map-Oriented